


Next Meeting

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Roy knew he would meet Deckard again in another life.





	Next Meeting

Deckard awoke to a crying puppy. He sighed but was not annoyed. He had just purchased a beautiful beagle with the softest brown fur and big fluffy paws. It was a real dog, not an artificial one, and it definitely was not cheap. It cost him almost a year of pay, but the puppy made him so happy it was worth the money. He had kept working to keep up appearances. Rachael had died after the two of them ran away to the North. First, she began wheezing instead of breathing. She could barely walk without having a crisis that resembled asthma. Then one day her skin turned blue and her face purple, and she died from suffocation, held tightly in Deckard's arms. The autopsy revealed a malfunction that had nothing to do with a termination date. They blamed the cigarette that could have triggered it. Deckard knew it was just a mistake during her making. Did they do it on purpose ? He would never know. She was an experiment, a prototype. Those are rarely perfect. Knowing this did not however diminish his anger. He grieved, even after coming back to Los Angeles. He found a little hideaway, isolated enough from the ever moving mess that was the center of the city. He got back to his job, and was assigned on the Batty case. Replicants were made after a reference. For instance, there had to be several replicants identical to Rachael on Mars. The only ressemblance was physical, they shared no memories with each other. Two models, one made from the male Batty model, one made from the female Batty model were spotted in the city near the place Deckard lived in. Five days later, he found the male one sitting in the small house Deckard was renting. He was identical to Roy Batty but did not have his memories. At least it was what Deckard thought until the replicant smiled at him. 

"I was looking forward to our next meeting."


End file.
